


Those two?In love

by cherylserpentine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, theylowkeyinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylserpentine/pseuds/cherylserpentine
Summary: Kevin goes to Pop's for milkshake and sees choni acting all cute <3_________________________________________________________________basically ep 2x14 but my own styleic KATEEEE
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Those two?In love

**Author's Note:**

> hii uhh this is my first oneshot,idk how i'm doing this but hey hi.  
> follow me on instagram @cherylserpentine

He didn’t expect it at first.

Well,his gaydar did.

The longing stares and the “bombshells” “cha cha” when they bump into each other in the hallways.He started seeking them out,i mean unintentionally of course,and content for the choni group chat that he might or might not have made.He is choni captain for a reason.The situation he found himself in that night takes the cake honestly.

The crowd at Riverdale’s 24hour diner has started to die down and the sky started to get darker,the Chock’lit shoppe being the only neon lights navigating residents around town these nights.

Kevin,particularly found himself taking refuge from the chilly March night.Gripping onto the glass door handle slowly,hoping he didn’t catch much attention from the jingle.He silently sweared when Midge noticed him and waved him over enthusiastically.

“Hey Kev,what’s up?”

“Oh uhh I just came here for a milkshake”

“Do you want to join us?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose-”

“Cmon Kev”

That’s where he found himself now.Third wheeling a girl and the guy he platonically kissed in the bathroom.He tuned out of the conversation as soon as Pop’s placed his vanilla milkshake with extra whipped cream and a cherry on top.He tried to distract himself by swirling the creamy goodness around like a child getting reprimanded by his mother for touching something he wasn’t meant to.

His ears instantly perked up,when he heard the jingle of bells and gigglings?He was definitely freaking out.His straw forgotten and slowly sinking back into the milkshake.His emerald green eyes eagerly followed the silhouette of red hair and pink hair moving towards the high stools and wait,laughing?He could never mistake what he saw.The only other redhead in town would be Archibald Andrews but the maple red lips and everything red gave it away.

He’d recognize the other girl straightaway too.Toni Topaz,fellow serpent and puppy follower on instagram.He just knows things.

“Oh such a gentlewoman TT?”

Yes Kevin was freakimg out for sure.The neon red and pink lights framed the two girls perfectly.

Kevin just needed to get a closer look.

He slowly scooted out of the seat, unbeknownst to the two lovebirds in front of him.Screw them anyway.He quickly squeezed into a high stool,far from the serpent and resident ‘it’ girl but still within earshot.More giggling could be heard between the two girls after one of Toni’s hushed whispers.Cheryl Blossom laughing?

Kevin found it quite cute really when the pink haired serpent booped the redhead’s nose affectionately.

It was like second nature to them.They felt like home.Toni,with her little flirty jokes and the casual hand holding-

“You’re so beautiful,do you know that?” 

Toni asked,genuinely,with her brown hazelnut eyes boring into Cheryl’s soul.It didn’t have a hint of sarcasm like those girls in the locker rooms after gym or with a hidden intention like the guys that hit on you at the bar.

Kevin was astounded at this point.He was fanboying so hard you have no idea how-

“Hey,look at me baby,you know you are,right?”

“I g-guess?”

“No.You really are Cheryl Marjorie Blossom”

The serpent cradled Cheryl’s face in her hands,her thumb wiping away the stray tears that started falling down her ivory cheeks.

She pulled her into a sweet,albeit brief kiss and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Kevin wanted to cry on the spot.Cheryl finally found someone who wanted her.Not masked by her makeup or her fiery personality,Toni wanted all of her,truly,sincerely.

So,the next day,when he walks into the student lounge and sees hands intertwined,Cheryl on Toni’s lap,he just gave them a small smile and a wave.

“Kev,did you know they were dating and didn’t tell us?” Veronica asked curiously.

“No,those two?In love.”


End file.
